20) Fallen Angel
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 20 YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 20**

 **Fallen Angel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Fallen Angel-

Malaikat mempunyai sepasang sayap putih yang bersih, mengepak lincah di belakang punggung dengan sinar menyilaukan yang begitu indah. Hidup di langit ke-7 dan memantau segala kehidupan di bumi lewat setiap celah awan yang selembut permen kapas, menghabiskan waktu dengan kepakkan sayap putih bersih sembari melihat semua yang manusia lakukan.

Malaikat itu bersih dan suci, tak ada noda dan kotoran yang melekat. Mereka berwibawa dengan wajah yang lembut dan ramah. Patuh dan tak pernah melakukan hal dosa, bertentangan dengn sosok iblis bersayap hitam kelam yang selalu menggoda manusia untuk melakukan hal buruk, tinggal di sayap kiri langit ke-7 dengan perawakkan licik dan suram.

Malaikat adalah penghuni langit ke-7 bagian sayap kanan, tempat yang lebih terang dan cerah, putih bersih menentramkan hati. Para malaikat selalu melakukan tugas dengan baik, tidak pernah melakukan hal yang membuat mereka melanggar peraturan langit.

Langit adalah tempat tinggal malaikat.

Hati yang kosong tanpa cinta mendebarkan adalah milik para malaikat.

Ketaatan adalah tuntutan bagi semua malaikat.

Tapi, tepat saat langit begitu cerah pagi ini dengan sinar matahari yang memancarkan cahaya lebih terik dari biasanya, satu sosok malaikat berambut abu-abu dengan wajah manis dan tatapan mata berbinar memandang salah satu manusia yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru di bawah sana, kaki jenjang manusia itu melangkah membelah puluhan pejalan kaki, wajahnya yang tampan dengan bulir keringat di kulit pucatnya terlihat begitu mempesona, bibir tipisnya yang berkomat-kamit –mengumpat- tanpa lelah begitu membuat sepasang mata malaikat yang terdiam itu menjadi kaku.

Karena.. sebuah rasa mendebarkan menghampiri jantungnya yang semula hanya berdetak konstan tanpa perubahan.

Lalu debaran itu bertambah cepat tak bisa terhentikan.

Ia terpesona, terjebak dalam lembah yang tak pernah ia kira.

Entah sejak kapan kedua matanya yang berbinar polos dan riang itu kini melirik bagian langit ke-7 sayap kiri, mendapati banyak iblis yang sedang melakukan hal dosa tak terkira, bermain-main hingga tawa menggelegar terdengar menembus telinga, peralatan judi dan minuman keras terhampar di atas meja.

Si malaikat berwajah manis tiba-tiba meneguk ludahnya berat hati.

Harusnya para malaikat tak boleh melirik para iblis. Itu hal yang tabu, terlarang dan melanggar peraturan. Sebab malaikat pada dasarnya adalah suci, tidak ternoda walaupun itu hanyalah _indera_ penglihatannya.

Tapi, kali ini si malaikat manis bersayap putih yang berkilau berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan teman-teman sejawat yang kini menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan tugas seperti yang seharusnya.

Malaikat manis berjalan dalam langkah pelan, kedua _onyx_ tertuju pada para iblis yang masih sibuk melakukan kesenangan mereka sendiri, lalu akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di jurang pemisah antara sayap kiri dan sayap kanan, kembali meneguk ludah kasar dengan keraguan yang terbentuk. Sangsi apakah ia harus menyeberang atau tidak. Karena pada dasarnya, malaikat tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di wilayah para iblis.

Ingin berjalan mundur, kembali pada teman-temannya dan menjalankan tugas seperti biasa tanpa membuat masalah, tapi saat wajah tampan sosok manusia itu kembali menghantui pikirannya membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk kembali pada teman-temannya dan dengan yakin untuk mengepakkan sayap putih berkilaunya, lalu perlahan kakinya terangkat dan tak berpijak lagi di awan yang putih bersih, ia melayang, pandangan mata lurus pada kumpulan iblis di sayap kiri sana hingga akhirnya malaikat manis yang suci tanpa dosa itu kini berpijak di bagian awan yang suram.

Ia menguatkan hati, menarik napas sedalam yang ia bisa dengan langkah kaki yang terbentuk satu-satu, berjalan masuk ke dalam istana para iblis, mengabaikan iblis lainnya yang menatapnya dengan seringaian licik penuh arti.

Suasana yang suram, menyesakkan dan sedikit menakutkan tak membuat langkah sang malaikat terhenti, ia terus masuk ke dalam istana megah tersebut hingga berhenti tepat di singgasana besar dengan satu sosok iblis berwajah tampan yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya, menampilkan senyum miring, alis tebal terangkat satu dan tatapan intimidasi yang menakutkan.

Wajah tampan dengan sayap hitam kelam yang mengepak gagah melayang menghampiri malaikat manis yang kini mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, sedikit bergetar mendapati tatapan memindai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

" _Wow_ , suatu kehormatan seorang malaikat mau memijak tempat kami yang begitu hina" Suatu penghormatan yang menakutkan dengan suara bass penuh tekanan dari raja Iblis, biasanya semua warga langit menjulukinya dengan sebutan _lucifer._

Si malaikat manis menggigit bibirnya yang semerah buah delima dengan gugup, mata sipit yang sedikit sayu itu menatap sang _lucifer_ seakan kedua onyx nya mempunyai permintaan besar yang tak tertahankan.

"A-aku.." Pikirannya bercabang, kembali keraguan merasuki, ingin pergi dari tempat ini, tapi ia punya satu keinginan yang tak ingin dibuang begitu saja.

Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk digerakkan seiring dengan langkah sang _lucifer_ yang semakin mendekat, seringaian bertambah lebar dan kini sebelah tangan terangkat ke udara hingga akhirnya hinggap di atas bahu si malaikat manis yang sedikit terperanjat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, wahai malaikat penghuni sayap kanan ?" Bisikkan lembut namun menyeramkan berhembus di telinga malaikat manis yang kini semakin diliputi rasa takut. Pasalnya kali ini ia sendirian, tanpa teman-temannya, dan lebih buruk lagi ia benar-benar nekat untuk menemui sang Raja Iblis yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa _centi_ di depannya.

Mengerti akan ketakutan sang malaikat, si _lucifer_ beralih membelai pipi sang malaikat yang selembut kulit bayi, mulai dari pelipisnya hingga turun ke dagu nya yang sedikit runcing, membuat sang malaikat bergetar dalam keterdiamannya.

"Tak usah takut, manis. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan ?" Alunan lembut penuh dosa bergema, membujuk untuk masuk ke dalam lembah dosa yang tak seharusnya para malaikat lalui. Ini salah, ini terlarang, tapi rasa mendebarkan pada sosok manusia di bawah sana membuat si malaikat tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Dengan menguatkan hati akhirnya kepala si malaikat terdongak mantap, membalas tatapan _lucifer_ yang kini mengulum bibirnya yang semula penuh seringaian, sebab ia merasa jika satu malaikat sepertinya akan keluar dari kesuciannya, lalu terperosok jatuh dalam jurang dosa yang akan membuat kilaunya yang putih menjadi hitam suram.

"A-aku ingin menjadi manusia. Aku ingin turun ke bumi, bantu aku" Adalah kalimat yang ia ucapkan dalam satu tarikan napas, sedikit terdengar sangsi tapi rasa yakin lebih mendominasi.

"Ah, benarkah ? kau yakin ?" Seringaian itu muncul kembali, sayap si _lucifer_ mengepak hingga ia melayang ke arah singgasana nya dan duduk di sana dengan satu kaki terangkat ke atas kaki yang lain, lalu punggung tegak terbentuk pongah.

Sang malaikat berjalan beberapa langkah, sayapnya terkatup rapat di belakang punggung, kedua mata terbuka penuh optimis, "Ya, saya yakin sekali" Ujarnya yang membuat si _lucifer_ menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi, kau tau kan tidak ada yang gratis di sini ?" Sedikit menggoda dalam seringaian menakutkan di bibir tebalnya, tapi ia sedikit salut dengan jawaban yakin si malaikat selanjutnya.

"Ya, saya bersedia menukar apapun"

Tawa menggelegar penuh kepuasan terdengar menggema, sebab nyata nya sebuah umpan datang sendiri tanpa diminta, menyerahkan diri dalam kegelapan yang tak pernah terpikir. Menarik, terjerumus, tak bisa keluar lagi.

"Mendekatlah" Jari telunjuk terangkat, memberi gerakkan seakan mengisyaratkan si malaikat untuk memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Tepat setelah kedua tungkai kaki itu berada di depannya, sang _lucifer_ kini membelai kembali wajah seputih porselen tersebut.

"Aku ingin... milikmu yang berharga"

.

.

Yoon Gi bear-benar dalam keadaan _mood_ terburuk pagi ini, pasalnya ia telat masuk kantor karena semalam ia tidur larut demi menonton acara bola kesayangannya. Masih teringat jelas dalam benak bagaimana si pak tua bangka itu menceramahinya dengan tampilan sombong yang memuakkan. Hampir membuat Yoon Gi muntah selama setengah jam mendengar ocehannya perihal kedisiplinan yang sudah Yoon Gi hapal di luar kepala.

"Hey, kau terlihat buruk" Tepukkan mendarat di bahunya yang turun, diiringi satu minuman botol yang sekarang sudah ada di depan mata, lalu saat ia menoleh ke kanan tampaklah seorang pria tinggi berwajah tampan dengan gigi kelinci nya yang menggemaskan terpampang di sana.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari celah bibir tipis, kemudian mengambil minuman di depan mata dan meneguknya sebanyak tiga kali, "Si tua bangka itu menceramahiku selama setengah jam, rasanya jiwaku sudah keluar dari tempatnya"

Terdengar kekehan singkat, lirikkan main-main tercipta dari mata besar si pria bergigi kelinci, "Salah sendiri, kenapa sampai telat ?" Tanyanya setengah hati, tak terlalu antusias sebab yang akan terjawab adalah sebuah kalimat sama setiap minggunya. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke _club_ nanti malam ? aku yakin kau pasti butuh udara segar" Lanjutnya kembali saat kalimatnya sebentar lalu hanya dijawab dengusan keras.

Yoon Gi melirik si lawan bicara, berpikir dengan kening berkerut dan decakkan sebal yang keluar tiba-tiba, "Aku baru tau jika _club_ adalah tempat untuk mencari udara segar, Jeon Jung Kook" Sedikit menyindir, kembali meneguk minumannya yang tinggal setengah, lalu tak lama terdengar decakkan dari arah sebelah kanannya.

"Bagiku, _club_ adalah tempat yang penuh udara segar, misalnya asap rokok dan bau alkohol" Jelasnya tak mau kalah, menampilkan seringaian yang tak pantas di wajah manis nya.

Yoon Gi berpikir lagi, mungkin _club_ bukan tempat yang buruk untuk membuat _mood_ nya kembali bagus.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Teriakkan kesakitan menggema dalam istana megah bak negeri dongeng, kedua tangan mungil mencengkram rambutnya yang bewarna abu-abu, rintihan tak pernah berhenti keluar dari celah bibirnya yang merah merekah. Ia meringkuk seperti anak kucing di atas lantai berkarpet merah menyala. Merintih, berteriak dan meraung hingga suaranya serak, sepasang sayap indah di punggungnya terasa begitu sakit, seperti dicabut paksa dari tempatnya hingga meninggalkan luka robek menganga. Punggungnya terasa panas tak tertahankan, wajahnya sudah memerah dengan mata sembab tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti. Tapi, sosok yang masih duduk di singgasananya itu hanya memperhatikan dalam seringaian lebar mengerikan, meminum cairan merah yang berada dalam gelas di genggamannya dengan nikmat seakan ia sedang menonton acara penghibur hati.

"S-sakit.. perihh" Rintihan yang terdengar menyayat keluar dari celah bibirnya, mungkin jika orang yang mempunyai hati akan kasihan saat melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya sosok mungil yang kini menggeliat sakit di atas karpet, tapi nyatanya yang melihat dan menjadi penyebab kejadian ini adalahRaja Iblis yang tak mempunyai hati. Jadi tak mungkin Raja Iblis itu akan menaruh iba walau sedikit.

Pandangan semakin memburam disela perih yang belum menghilang, keringat begitu banyak membasahi setiap pori-pori kulit di tubuhnya yang lembut, lalu perlahan mata nya yang sayu mulai terpejam hingga akhirnya kesadaran mengkhianatinya.

Saat ia benar-benar tergeletak tak berdaya, sepasang sayap yang semula terbentang dengan warna putih bersih yang lembut, kini perlahan berubah menjadi warna hitam yang semula menjalar dari ujung sayap hingga berakhir di pangkalnya. Bewarna hitam suram yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah ternoda, tidak lagi bersih dan suci. Sang malaikat sudah melanggar peraturan langit dan membuat perjanjian dengan iblis yang seyogyanya adalah tempat yang paling salah untuk memohon.

Dan kesalahan yang paling fatal adalah keinginannya yang begitu lancang.

Hidup di bumi bukanlah pilihan.

Mencintai manusia bukanlah hal yang benar.

Meminta hidup di bumi, karena mencintai seorang manusia adalah kesalahan fatal yang tak termaafkan.

Saat ini sang malaikat tersebut bukanlah malaikat lagi, ia sudah kotor.

.

.

Malam semakin larut seiring dengan dentuman musik di dalam _club_ yang semakin brdentum kencang, menusuk masuk ke telinga siapapun yang berada di sekitar, terdengar pengang tapi memabukkan. Liukkan penuh dosa terbentuk di dance floor berukuran luas, laki-laki dan perempuan tak ada beda dalam menari apapun yang mereka inginkan. Bebas, mendebarkan dan membuat ketagihan.

"Yoon, kupikir kau akan mabuk jika meminum segelas lagi" Terlihat sosok pria tampan berhidung bengir yang kini memperingati sosok pucat yang tenggelam dalam ekstasinya, meneguk segelas vodka yang tak berhenti dituangkan oleh bertender.

"Aku tidak akan mabuk" Yoon Gi mendelik, lalu kembali mengarahkan atensi pada gelas kecilnya. Sedikit mengumpat di dalam hati mengenai sikap Jung Kook yang terlalu berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkannya. Apa pria bergigi kelinci itu lupa kalau ia adalah orang yang paling tahan dalam hal meminum alkohol ?

Si pria bergigi kelinci memutar bola mata jengah, "Aku hanya memperingatkan, Yoon" Ujarnya setengah kesal.

.

.

Kala itu langit malam penuh bintang bertebaran, suasana sepi yang terlihat menenangkan, lalu tak beberapa lama dari atas langit malam yang kelam terlihat satu cahaya putih seperti bintang jatuh, awalnya muncul setitik kilauan menyilaukan, kemudian bergerak menuju bumi.

Sesosok tubuh dengan kedua mata terpejam damai, wajah manis yang terlihat menggemaskan, rambut abu-abu yang mempesona dan bibir tebal semerah delima yang tertutup rapat. Tubuh ringkih melayang di atas kilauan cahaya putih, jatuh perlahan hingga tergeletak di atas teras rumah bergaya modern yang terlihat sedang ditinggal pemiliknya.

.

.

Yoon Gi memutar bola mata malas, mendapati sosok Jung Kook yang sudah setengah sadar dengan satu gelas _wine_ yang masih berada dalam genggaman. Tadi pria itu begitu cerewet memperingatinya, tapi akhirnya malah dia yang sudah tepar seperti kehilangan jiwa.

"Hey, kelinci besar, bangun kau !" Menggoyangkan bahu tegap yang kini sedang menyandar malas di meja bar, kedua mata besar terbuka setengah, menatap Yoon Gi dengan pandangan kesal merasa terganggu.

Ah, Yoon Gi baru ingat jika kelinci besar seperti Jung Kook tak akan terbangun meski ia dijatuhkan dari lantai lima sekalipun, maka dari itu Yoon Gi memutuskan untuk membopongnya dan membawanya ke dalam mobil, kemudian mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat sebelum Yoon Gi kembali ke rumahnya, karena ia benar-benar merindukan kasur empuknya.

Yoon Gi sudah menguap beberapa kali tepat saat mobilnya terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya, ia sudah berpikir untuk langsung tidur tanpa mengganti baju dulu bila perlu, sebab sumpah ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Tapi, baru saja Yoon Gi keluar dari mobilnya, pandangannya yang mulai sayu terpaku pada sosok yang tergeletak di atas beranda rumahnya, membuat Yoon Gi terbelalak hingga kedua matanya hampir jatuh keluar. Ia mengucek beberapa kali netranya, mencoba menyadarkan diri jika ia salah lihat tentang sosok manusia yang terkapar di rumahnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Sumpah, Yoon Gi benar-benar takut jika nyatanya orang itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Langah kaki terajut pelan, menghampiri sosok tak sadarkan diri tersebut, sedikit berjongkok untuk lebih leluasa memeriksa keadaan, sebelah tangan putih pucat Yoon Gi kali ini memegang bahu sosok itu dan membalikkannya secepat kilat.

Yoon Gi hampir saja jantungan dengan dugaan yang tidak-tidak bersarang di dalam otak sebelum ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa si sosok yang tak sadarkan diri. Kulit putih halus yang lembut, rona merah samar di pipi –sepertinya ia kedinginan-, lalu bibir _plum_ yang merah merekah seperti bunga mawar yang baru saja mekar, hidung mungil yang cocok dengan wajah imutnya, kemudian bulu mata lentik yang melapisi mata indah nya yang terpejam.

Yoon Gi bersumpah ia baru melihat orang yang sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Benar-benar membuat Yoon Gi terpaku sepersekian detik, terdiam mencoba menyimpan pahatan Tuhan paling sempurna hingga ia sadar saat angin malam menerpa tubuhnya dan membuatnya sedikit bergidik, kemudian memutuskan untuk menggendong sosok mungil itu ke dalam rumahnya. Mengabaikan badannya yang sedang dalam keadaan remuk sebab bergelas-gelas alkohol yang tadi ia minum, mengabaikan sifat ketidakpedulian yang selama ini bersarang dalam diri.

Yoon Gi tidak mengerti mengapa kerja tubuhnya berkebalikkan dengan otaknya. Harusnya Yoon Gi membawa orang ini jauh-jauh dari rumahnya karena sumpah Yoon Gi benci direpotkan.

Tapi.. entah kenapa untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa.

Sosok dalam gendongannya sekarang membuat jantungnya berdentum begitu kencang.

.

.

Silau matahari menusuk masuk menembus kelopak mata yang tertutup, mengerinyitkan dahi dalam kesadaran yang masih setengah, terbuka netra dalam tatapan buram akibat cahaya yang menyerbu masuk. Kesadaran sudah penuh ketika ia terduduk di atas ranjang berseprai putih selembut sutra, menatap sekitar yang tampak terlihat aneh dan berbeda dari yang biasa ia lihat. Kepalanya sedikit pening dengan punggungnya yang terasa panas dan perih, sesekali meringis tepat saat pintu kayu jati yang berada di depan sana berderit terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria tampan dengan kulit pucat menawan dan mata sipit yang tajam, balik menatapnya seiring dengan pintu yang kembali tertutup. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, sosok itu mengikis jarak diantara mereka, membuat sosok manis yang masih bertampang bingung itu kini menelan ludah kasar disela debuman jantung yang memburu, mengirimkan getaran menyenangkan dari setiap organ dalam tubuh. Kupu-kupu _imaginer_ berterbangan dalam perut ketika pria itu tepat berada di depan mata, menatapnya sedikit khawatir dan penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di depan rumahku ?" Pertanyaan langsung ke inti, khas Min Yoon Gi yang dielu-elukan sebagai pria berwajah datar dengan sikap dinginnya yang mampu membuat semua orang terkadang geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi, siapa sangka bahwa si datar Min Yoon Gi benar-benar menolong sosok manis yang kini sedikit meringkuk takut di atas kasur.

"A-aku.. tidak tau" Ia menggeleng dengan netra yang sedikit melebar. Ia tidak ingat apapun, kecuali saat ia membuat perjanjian dengan _lucifer_ dan berakhir kesakitan, lalu pingsan dan sekarang tiba-tiba berada di rumah pria impiannya.

Yoon Gi memutar bola mata malas, sedikit menghembuskan napas kasar sebab ia benar-benar malas untuk menolong seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Sebenarnya Yoon Gi bisa saja mengusir pria mungil ini dari rumahnya dan ia akan kembali hidup normal seperti biasa, tapi semua rencananya harus ia pasrahkan untuk hancur lebur sebab sekarang sosok itu mendekat perlahan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat takut, kemudian tangannya yang mungil seperti bayi dengan kulit lembut itu menggenggam kedua tangannya, kepala pria manis tersebut mendongak, pandangan memohon tercipta di matanya yang berbinar polos, diikuti oleh sebuah bait yang keluar dari belah bibir.

"To-tolong izinkan aku tinggal di sini. Aku.. tidak punya tempat untukku berada. Namaku.. Park Ji Min" Adalah kalimat ajaib yang tiba-tiba membuat Yoon Gi luluh dengan mudahnya. Yoon Gi tidak tau kenapa saat kepalanya mengangguk bahkan sebelum mencapai 1 menit setelah kata-kata permohonan itu terucap.

Hanya satu yang Yoon Gi ingat setelahnya, bibir merah delima itu melengkung lembut, menciptakan garis indah yang membuat Yoon Gi terpaku dengan dentuman jantung yang menggila, lalu ketika _eye smile_ pria itu terbentuk dengan menakjubkan membuat Yoon Gi benar-benar terjebak dalam labirin yang tersembunyi di bola matanya yang berwarna coklat madu seperti musim panas.

Park Ji Min membuat Yoon Gi gila dalam sekejap.

.

.

Petir menggelegar kencang, kilat terus mengeluarkan sinarnya di langit yang benar-benar kelam, butiran air turun satu persatu hingga bertambah banyak tanpa bisa dihentikan. Mungkin orang-orang di bumi menyangka bahwa ini adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di alam, tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika jauh di atas langit sana pemimpin para malaikat benar-benar murka saat satu malaikat melakukan hal dosa tak termaafkan, kemudian jauh di sayap kiri langit, sang _lucifer_ mengembangkan senyum lebar penuh kelicikan sembari meminum pelan cairan haram dalam gelas berlapis emasnya. Kedua mata berwarna merah darah tepat saat satu kalimat terucap.

"Sebentar lagi.. aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan darimu, malaikat manis" Kembali ingatannya memutar kejadian saat satu sosok malaikat yang beberapa waktu lalu mendatanginya dan membuat perjanjian dengannya.

Dosa, hal yang buruk, kemurkaan dan kesengsaraan adalah kenikmatan tiada tara bagi kaum iblis. Menjerumuskan adalah keahlian yang tak diragukan lagi, mengambil suatu hal yang berharga dari orang yang berharga adalah tujuan jahat yang menjadi kesenangan tersendiri.

Karena mereka adalah kaum iblis. Kaum yang seharusnya tak pernah menjadi tujuan.

.

.

Ji Min tidak pernah menyangka jika ia benar-benar turun ke bumi dan bertemu dengan manusia yang membuatnya rela menanggalkan status makhluk sucinya hanya untuk makhluk yang bahkan bisa mengikuti langkah iblis tanpa disadari.

Ji Min tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa lepas dari Min Yoon Gi, sosok yang selama 2 minggu ini mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di sini dengan syarat Ji Min tidak boleh membuatnya repot, sebab Yoon Gi benar-benar benci direpotkan. Ji Min senang hingga ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya lagi dengan kata-kata, kehidupannya berubah drastis, kebosanan yang selalu ia tutupi saat berada di atas langit dan mengerjakan tugas sebagai malaikat itu akhirnya berakhir digantikan dengan kehidupan penuh warna bersama Yoon Gi yang terkadang bersikap kasar dan tak acuh, namun kemudian akan menjadi lembut penuh perhatian saat Ji Min merajuk.

Yoon Gi adalah malaikat bagi Ji Min meski pria itu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Ji Min untuknya.

"Berhenti menatapku, Ji Min, aku tau jika aku tampan" Terdengar dengusan malas diakhir sembari sebelah tangan menaruh kembali keripik kentang di atas meja dan mengambil _remote_ untuk menukar siaran televisi yang sudah dikira tak seru lagi. Ji Min sedikit tersentak, menunduk dan memelintir kedua tangan malu-malu, mengulum bibir merahnya yang bersiap untuk melukiskan senyum lebar dari telinga hingga ke telinga.

"Ah, maaf" Ji Min sedikit mencicit, membuat Yoon Gi mengarahkan atensi padanya, terkekeh pelan disela sebelah tangan yang merambat naik mengelus surai abu-abu Ji Min yang lembut. Yoon Gi sangat suka saat melihat Ji Min malu-malu dan berakhir dengan meminta maaf karena merasa tidak enak hati. Yoon Gi suka saat Ji Min berperilaku polos seperti seorang malaikat dari langit. Yoon Gi suka saat melihat bagaimana pipi Ji Min memerah karena tatapannya.

Yoon Gi suka semua yang ada pada diri Ji Min hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar sudah memiliki rasa pada pria berparas imut tersebut.

Yoon Gi suka hingga ia ingin mengetahui Ji Min lebih dalam dari yang selama ini.

"Ji Min, aku penasaran dengan latar belakangmu, ingin bercerita ?" Yoon Gi tak masalah jika Ji Min tinggal di rumahnya untuk selamanya, hanya saja rasa penasaran Yoon Gi tak terbendung lagi, sebab sebuah perasaan di dada membuatnya ingin tahu semua yang pria manis itu miliki. Latar belakangnya, kehidupannya, bahkan perasaannya yang tertuju pada siapa.

Sedikit tersentak, bahu berjengit dengan dongakkan wajah yang tampak merasa terganggu.

"Ah, tak apa jika kau tidak ingin bercerita"

Tinggal beberapa Minggu bersama Ji Min membuat Yoon Gi hapal gerak gerik pemuda itu. Ji Min bagi Min Yoon Gi mudah sekali untuk dibaca, seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka di depan matanya.

.

.

.

Geliatan tubuh di atas ranjang dengan peluh di pelipis, mata terpejam, kening berkerut samar saat bayangan-bayangan dalam bunga tidur sedang menghampiri.

'Ji Min kembalilah ke langit. Kau adalah malaikat, kau bukan manusia, kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Dunia kalian berbeda dan kau akan diterima kembali di langit setelah kau membersihkan diri di sungai suci selama 2000 tahun, kesempatanmu belum habis untuk menembus dosa-dosa mu'

Ji Min semakin terengah disela tidurnya saat kalimat itu berseliweran di alam bawah sadarnya. Ji Min takut, takut untuk meninggalkan Yoon Gi. Ji Min takut pada dosa nya. Ji Min takut semua yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

'Park Ji Min, kau mendengarku kan ? Ayo, kembali ke langit'

"TIDAAKKK !" Ji Min terbangun setelah berteriak begitu kencang, terduduk di atas ranjang bersama getaran tubuhnya yang semakin menjadi, kepalanya terasa pening dan punggungnya kembali terasa panas tak tertahankan. Cengkramannya pada selimut semakin mengerat tepat saat Yoon Gi masuk tergopoh-gopoh ke dalam kamarnya, menghampiri Ji Min dengan wajah cemas.

"Ji Min, ada apa ?" Yoon Gi langsung membawa pria itu dalam dekapan saat kedua netra polosnya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang membuat Yoon Gi ikutan sesak, elusan lembut ia berikan pada rambut Ji Min yang sedikit berantakkan untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

"A-aku takut, Yoon" Ji Min menenggelamkan kepala di dada bidang Yoon Gi, menangis deras hingga membasahi baju piyama Yoon Gi yang terbuat dari bahan tipis.

"Takut ? kau bermimpi buruk ya ?" Yoon Gi menepuk pelan punggung Ji Min untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis, tapi yang keluar selanjutnya adalah pekikan sakit dari si pria manis. Sedikit membuat Yoon Gi mengerinyit, kenapa Ji Min sampai berteriak sakit seperti itu ? memangnya punggungnya terluka ?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" Ji Min menjauh dari Yoon Gi tepat setelah ia menghapus kasar air matanya, beralih bersandar pada kepala kasur dan menggenggam selimutnya erat. Hal itu sontak membuat Yoon Gi semakin bingung.

"Punggungmu terluka ?" Pertanyaan yang ia ingin tanyakan akhirnya terucap, tapi Ji Min langsung menggeleng keras-keras seakan menekankan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu Yoon Gi khawatirkan.

"Aku baik, h-hanya bermimpi buruk saja" Ujarnya sedikit tergagap, menunduk kembali menatap selimut tebal yang melilit tubuh.

Yoon Gi masih penasaran dan sedikit tidak percaya, tapi tidak mugkin pula ia memaksa Ji Min untuk menjelaskannya, jadi sekarang yang bisa Yoon Gi lakukan hanyalah keluar dari kamar ini dan membiarkan Ji Min kembali tertidur.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamarku, kau tidurlah kembali"

Baru saja Yoon Gi berniat untuk berjalan keluar, tapi panggilan dari si manis membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Yoon Gi, aku tidak akan pulang"

Gerak tubuh Yoon Gi menjadi kaku seketika. Ia memang berharap agar Ji Min tetap tinggal di sini bersama nya, tapi kalimat yang baru saja Ji Min keluarkan itu seakan memberitahu pada Yoon Gi bahwa ia sedikit menampakkan latar belakangnya yang tersembunyi rapat-rapat.

Yoon Gi menoleh, mendapati Ji Min yang berkaca-kaca disela bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ji Min ?" Yoon Gi semakin merasa heran.

"Aku tidak mau pulang-" Genggamannya di selimut semakin mengerat, air mata itu kembali jatuh membasahi pipi gembilnya yang sedikit memerah, Ji Min kembali menangis, kali ini terisak begitu kencang, "-Karena tempatku untuk pulang hanyalah Min Yoon Gi"

.

.

Menghabiskan hari dengan berjalan-jalan di taman, membeli _ice cream_ yang Ji Min bilang adalah hal yang terenak di dunia selama ia hidup, membuat Yoon Gi sedikit terkekeh mengingat kelakuan polos pria itu. Sudah Yoon Gi bilang kan bahwa Ji Min itu mudah sekali dibaca seperti sebuah buku.

"Ah, terimakasih karena Yoon Gi sudah membuatku senang hari ini" Tiduran di atas kap mobil Yoon Gi sembari melihat kerlap kerlip bintang di atas sana, Ji Min berucap saat bibirnya menyunggingkan lengkungan manis yang bahkan lebih bersinar dari bintang sekalipun. Hal itu sontak membuat Yoon Gi semakin terjerat dalam pesona nya.

"Aku juga senang, kalau kau senang" Ujar Yoon Gi lembut, tak mengalihkan tatapanya pada hal lain, hanya Ji Min yang memenuhi retina mata dan hati nya, hanya Ji Min yang mampu ia lihat selama apapun tanpa bosan.

Ji Min tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar jawaban Yoon Gi, ia menghela napas puas saat melihat kerlap kerlip bintang yang paling terang, terlihat indah sekali. Dulu Ji Min selalu berada di atas bintang dan tidak bisa melihat bagaimana keindahan bintang sebenarnya, namun sekarang saat ia turun ke bumi dan menjadi manusia biasa, Ji Min jadi tahu bagaimana kesempurnaan bintang yang sering dipuja oleh seluruh makhluk.

"Indahnya.." Ji Min menggumam samar disela deru angin yang menerbangkan anak rambut, semakin membuat Yoon Gi terpesona akan keindahan dari Park Ji Min.

"Bintang itu indah.. benarkan, Yoon Gi ?" Tanya si pria mungil yang kini membuat bentuk petak denga kedua tangan seakan membingkai satu bintang paling terang yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

"Hmm indah sekali" Yoon Gi menjawab, namun pandangannya bukan mengarah pada bintang, ia hanya menatap Ji Min yang semakin bersinar malam ini.

Iya, indah. Indah sekali. Park Ji Min yang indah.

.

.

Rangkulan di bahu yang semakin mengerat, sandaran kepala si pria manis yang kini sudah bertumpu di atas bahu Yoon Gi, dua pasang mata mengarah pada layar _televisi_ yang menayangkan drama _telenovela_ terpanas tahun ini, tapi siapa yang tahu akan apa yang sebenarnya dua orang itu pikirkan dalam benak. Mungkin cerita tentang drama yang sedang di tonton, atau.. ada hal lain yang lebih menarik ?

"Yoon Gi, menurutmu.. bagaimana kisah malaikat yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan manusia ?" Ucapan keluar tiba-tiba, sedikit membuat Yoon Gi tersentak dan melirik pada pria mungil yang kini menyamankan sandarannya di bahu Yoon Gi, wajah pria itu sangat datar ketika bibirnya bertanya sesuatu yang bahkan tidak Yoon Gi paham maksudnya, sebab Ji Min tidak mungkin membicarakan tentang drama yang mereka tonton, karena Yoon Gi tahu jika drama tersebut tidak menceritakan tentang cinta malaikat kepada manusia yang seperti menjadi pertanyaan Ji Min.

"Apa ? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Ji Min, cerita seperti itu hanya ada dalam dongeng" Yoon Gi sedikit terkekeh, menggelengkan kepala gemas menanggapi pertanyaan polos yang keluar, lalu sebelah tangan merambat naik untuk mengelus rambut Ji Min yang sehalus sutra.

Sedikit sebal mendengarnya, Ji Min merasa kalut dengan jawaban Yoon Gi, sebab secara tak langsung Yoon Gi berarti tidak mempercayai keberadaannya yang mencintai pemuda itu.

Ji Min adalah malaikat yang mencintai manusia.

Kisah seperti itu bukan hanya ada dalam dongeng.

"Ya ! apa kau sedang merajuk sekarang ?" Yoon Gi hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah Ji Min yang tertekuk dengan bibir merahnya yang mengerucut imut. Bahkan pria manis itu tidak mau menoleh padanya dan lebih memilih untuk membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Park Ji Min, kau tahu kan jika pertanyaanmu tadi benar-benar _irrasional_?" Seakan tahu penyebab kenapa Ji Min bisa memasang muka masam seperti itu membuat Yoon Gi cepat-cepat menjelaskan alasannya.

Ji Min menoleh, kali ini alisnya menukik tajam dengan pandangan mata setajam _laser_. Serius, Yoon Gi benar-benar membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Ok, ok, aku percaya jika kisah seperti itu ada" Yoon Gi lebih memilih mengalah daripada Ji Min mendiamkannya seharian ini. Ia sedikit terkekeh ketika Ji Min kembali menghadapnya dan memasang mata melebar penuh kepuasan.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya nya memastikan yang mendapatkan jawaban anggukan gemas dari Yoon Gi.

"Aku percaya, karena aku yakin Ji Min adalah malaikat yang mencintai manusia sepertiku" Jarak semakin terkikis saat belah bibir Yoon Gi mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat bahu Ji Min berjengit kaget. Ji Min pikir Yoon Gi mengetahui identitasnya-

"Karena bagiku, Ji Min adalah seorang malaikat"

-Tapi syukurlah, ternyata Yoon Gi hanya sedang menggombal saja. Hal itu membuat pipi Ji Min bersemu merah disela senyum tipis yang terlukis di bibir.

Ji Min hanya tidak tahu jika lirikkan dari mata Yoon Gi beralih pada bibir tebal Ji Min, Yoon Gi semakin mendekat hingga jarak sudah semakin menipis.

Dekat. Ji Min rasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak.

Dekat. Ledakkan kembang api bahkan sudah memenuhi perutnya.

Dekat. Hembusan napas Yoon Gi menyapu permukaan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ji Min.." Panggilan dengan nada mendayu dari Yoon Gi membuat Ji Min semakin gugup bukan main, bahkan sekarang ia sudah menggenggam kuat ujung baju _over size_ nya.

"..Apa kau percaya jika pada kenyataannya adalah... seorang manusia yang mencintai malaikat sempurna ?" Pertanyaan keluar memenuhi gendang teliga Ji Min yang terpaku dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, lidah menjadi kelu tiba-tiba, tidak mengerti akan menjawab seperti apa.

"Y-Yoon Gi ?" Ji Min sedikit memundurkan kepala saat wajah Yoon Gi mendekat beberapa _centi_ lagi, tapi tangan besar pemuda itu lebih sigap menahan tengkuknya.

Tepat sebelum kedua bibir mereka menyatu dalam pagutan lembut, Yoon Gi berucap tulus dengan latar belakang _soundtrack_ drama yang mengalun dari _televisi,_ lalu dentang jam yang menjadi saksi bisu dan... punggung Ji Min yang menjadi perih seketika.

"Ji Min, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku"

.

.

 _Milikmu yang berharga._

 _Aku ingin semua yang kau inginkan, seperti kau yang menginginkan apapun untuk kesenanganmu._

 _Ingin semuanya, tidak terkecuali._

 _Serakah, tamak, itulah sikapku._

Ji Min terbangun dengan napas terengah takut, punggung semakin perih tak tertahankan, tubuh bergetar dalam kesendirian saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Ji Min ingin menangis saja, karena ia begitu kalut.

Mimpi itu mengganggunya. Ji Min butuh perlindungan, tapi tak mungkin jika ia meminta pada Yoon Gi, karena Yoon Gi tidak tau identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Punggungnya semakin terasa panas dan perih setiap detik ketika ia mengingat bagaimana pernyataan cinta dari Yoon Gi kemarin malam, saat mereka berpagutan dan Ji Min yang merasakan debaran indah itu, tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa perih, dan Ji Min tahu jika itu adalah raungan dari dosa nya yang bertub-tubi.

Tapi, Ji Min tidak bisa berhenti dan meninggalkan Yoon Gi.

Karena.. tujuannya adalah bersama pria itu.

Tak peduli betapa sakit punggungnya. Betapa banyak dosa nya. Betapa takut dirinya.

Sebab selama itu bersama Yoon Gi, maka Ji Min yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Ji Min mengikat dasi Yoon Gi dengan senyuman pagi ini, sedang pria itu menatap memuja pada kekasih manisnya yang selalu tampak mempesona.

" _Nah,_ sudah selesai. Hati-hati ya" Ji Min mengecup kilat pipi pria nya dengan senyuman merekah mengalahkan hangatnya sinar matahari. Semakin membuat Yoon Gi gemas, tanpa sadar mengelus pelan rambut abu-abu itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku pulang ya. Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu saat di kantor nanti" Benar-benar bukan gaya Yoon Gi sama sekali untuk merayu, tapi jika itu dengan Ji Min, maka si buas Yoon Gi akan menjadi _puppy_ yang manis.

Putaran bola mata malas, namun bibir tak bisa berbohong untuk menampilkan senyum malu-malu.

"Dasar gombal, sudah pergi sana"

.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan cinta yang semakin tumbuh membesar, rasa sayang yang tak terbendungkan lagi. Setiap rasa terus bertambah tanpa pernah berkurang. Bahagia di depan, tapi siapa yang tahu jika Ji Min begitu menderita saat di belakang.

Punggungnya bertambah perih yang membuatnya ingin menangis meraung setiap harinya, tapi jika ada Yoon Gi maka Ji Min akan berusaha baik-baik saja.

Siang ini matahari sudah berada di langit tertinggi, menyinari seluruh makhluk dengan sinarnya yang begitu hebat. Ji Min yang semula berada di jendela untuk melihat pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai kini beralih masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menangis deras di sana dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuh, mencoba menahan sakit pada punggungnya.

Usapan pada pipi gembil yang ia lakukan dengan jari mungilnya, Ji Min beralih untuk membuka kemeja putihnya dan membalikkan badan untuk melihat langsung bagaimana kondisi punggungnya pada kaca kamar mandi. Dua garis hitam panjang terpampang di sana, terlihat seperti bekas sayap yang baru saja dipatahkan secara paksa. Ji Min mendesis, karena tempat itu semula memang benar adalah sepasang sayapnya yang kini sudah dicabut sebab perjanjiannya dengan sang _lucifer,_ dan Ji Min tidak bodoh untuk tahu jika perih ini berasal dari kemurkaan pemimpin para malaikat akan dosa-dosa nya.

.

.

.

Ji Min benar-benar berubah, itu yang dapat Yoon Gi ambil kesimpulan. Awalnya Ji Min begitu mudah dibaca seperti buku yang sudah terbuka, tapi sekarang Ji Min seperti _puzzle_ yang belum tersusun. Yoon Gi tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasih mungilnya itu sebelum ia menyusun ' _puzzle_ 'tersebut dengan benar.

Ji Min begitu tertutup sekarang, sulit ditebak dan Yoon Gi merasa jika Ji Min selalu mengurung diri di kamar, berteriak penuh emosi di sana dan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Yoon Gi yang selalu terdengar khawatir di balik pintu yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

"Ji Min ?!" Seperti saat ini, Yoon Gi kembali mendengar Ji Min yang menangis hebat di dalam sana dengan raungan penuh kesakitan yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Ketukkan di pintu semakin brutal Yoon Gi lakukan, tapi Ji Min tak juga membukakan pintu untuknya. Sontak semakin membuat Yoon Gi cemas bukan main.

"Park Ji Min, aku benar-benar akan mendobrak pintu ini jika kau tidak keluar juga sekarang !" Kesabaran Yoon Gi benar-benar sudah habis, setelah menunggu beberapa detik dan Ji Min seakan-akan tidak mendengar perkataannya, membuat Yoon Gi pada akhirnya benar-benar mendobrak pintu kayu tersebut. Tak peduli meski lengannya sakit karena bertubrukkan dengan pintu yang keras, karena.. hati Yoon Gi lebih sakit lagi saat mendapati Ji Min yang benar-benar terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat saat pintu kamar terbuka adalah Ji Min yang meringkuk di atas ranjang yang tidak serapi ketika Yoon Gi sering masuk ke dalam kamar ini . Bantal berserakkan dimana-mana, selimut sudah berpindah di atas lantai yang keras. Tapi yang membuat Yoon Gi nyaris ikut menangis adalah keadaan Ji Min yang begitu menyedihkan dengan kemejanya yang robek, mengekspos punggungnya yang menampakkan garis hitam panjang yang terlihat mengerikan.

"J-Jimin" Suara Yoon Gi bergetar seiring langkah kakinya yang seperti terseret, mendekat pada sosok Ji Min dan memberikannnya pelukkan, sedikit membuat pria mungil itu tersentak disela tangisannya yang nyaris seperti meraung.

"Y-Yoon Gi, dia bilang dia ingin dirimu" Ji Min semakin terisak saat kedua lengannya yang kurus balik memeluk Yoon Gi. Bergetar tubuhnya saat aroma _mint_ yang beberapa hari ini tidak pernah lagi masuk dalam _indera_ penciumannya, kini kembali menyapa hidungnya.

Ji Min rindu pada Yoon Gi, tapi dia takut. Takut sekali.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang akan merebutku darimu" Yoon Gi berusaha mengikuti alur pembicaraan Ji Min meski ia tidak tau 'dia' siapa yang Ji Min maksud. Yoon Gi hanya ingin Ji Min tenang saat ini dan berhenti menangis yang ikut membuat hati Yoon Gi menjadi begitu sakit.

.

.

 _Waktu terus berjalan dan berlalu._

 _Membuat lupa tanpa ingat apapun lagi saat kesenangan menghampiri._

 _Berdua, bersama terasa lebih baik._

 _Dunia seperti milik berdua._

 _Tanpa tahu jika jauh di atas sana, sebuah dosa tak termaafkan butuh pengampunan besar yang memisahkan kebahagiaan dan juga kebersamaan._

 _Hidup harus di tempat yang sudah disediakan._

 _Dunia berbeda._

 _Tidak untuk bersatu._

 _Tidak untuk bersama._

 _Satu makhluk suci, satu hanyalah manusia yang penuh dengan rayuan iblis._

 _Tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa bersama._

 _Benarkan ?_

.

.

"Yoon Gi aku mohon jangan pernah pergi kemana pun !"

"Aku hanya bekerja Ji Min, aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi aku takut Yoon Gi celaka. Dia mengincarmu"

"Kau terlalu berhalusinasi, Ji Min. Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu ?"

Tidak. Tidak berhalusinasi.

Harusnya Yoon Gi mendengarkan apa yang Ji Min katakan, karena Ji Min adalah malaikatnya, seperti yang Yoon Gi katakan waktu itu.

Tapi Yoon Gi yang keras kepala tetap melangkah keluar rumah untuk pergi bekerja, namun yang ia tidak tahu adalah Ji Min yang mengikutinya diam-diam, menjaga sosoknya dari belakang disela getaran tubuh yang semakin menjadi karena ketakutan.

Ji Min tahu jika di atas langit cerah pagi ini, sepasang mata merah menyala mengawasinya tanpa lengah sedikitpun.

.

.

Ji Min meringkuk di bawah pohon maple di taman yang berada di seberang kantor Yoon Gi, ia terus mematai pemuda pucatnya yang terlihat sibuk dari jendela ruangan Yoon Gi yang terbuka, tapi Ji Min tersentak saat Yoon Gi menatapnya dari atas sana. Mata pria itu melebar saat mendapati Ji Min yang berada di taman depan kantornya. Sontak Yoon Gi langsung keluar dari ruangan dan berlari menuju lantai bawah, berniat keluar untuk menemui pujaan hati yang seharusnya sedang beristirahat di rumah.

Ji Min langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya ketika Yoon Gi sudah keluar dari kantor dan berniat menyeberang jalan untuk menemuinya. Kedua netra Ji Min melebar, sebelah tangan terangkat seakan menyuruh Yoon Gi untuk tak bergerak sedikit pun dari sana. Karena... tiba-tiba perasaan Ji Min menjadi tidak enak.

Yoon Gi tetaplah pria keras kepala seperti saat Ji Min pertama kali bertemu langsung dengannya, dan Ji Min tak heran jika sekarang Yoon Gi nekat menyeberang untuk menemuinya, tapi yang membuat Ji Min semakin ketakutan adalah suara klakson yang terdengar memekakkan telinga. Ji Min berteriak pada Yoon Gi untuk segera pergi dari sana, namun pemuda itu seakan tidak mendengarkan teriakkan ketakutannya, tanpa Ji Min sadari kedua kakinya melangkah nyaris berlari, menubruk tubuh Yoon Gi dan mendorongnya ke sisi jalan hingga akhirnya yang ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah tubuhnya yang terpental jauh diriingi jeritan dari beberapa pejalan kaki, juga... suara Yoon Gi yang memanggilnya dengan nada furstasi.

"Ji Min ! Park Ji Min ! kau mendengarku ?!"

Pandangan mata semakin memburam, aroma pekat seperti besi masuk ke dalam penciuman Ji Min, kepalanya terasa semakin berat dan matanya seakan susah sekali untuk dibuka. Ji Min rasanya mengantuk dan lelah.

"Y-Yoon Gi" Susah payah Ji Min berucap, mengangkat sebelah tangan yang bergetar untuk mengelus pipi Yoon Gi yang kini sudah dipenuhi air mata.

"Aku mengantuk, Yoon Gi" Netra semakin memberat, tangan hampir terkulai jika Yoon Gi tidak menahannya dengan erat dan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Ji Min yang hampir saja jatuh dari pangkuan Yoon Gi.

"Tidak ! Jangan pernah berniat untuk tidur" Untuk pertama kalinya Yoon Gi melarang Ji Min untuk tertidur, biasanya ia akan menyuruh Ji Min tidur sebab pria itu selalu menonton drama hingga larut malam. Tapi, berbeda. Kali ini Ji Min tidak boleh tidur, sekali ia tidur, maka.. Ji Min tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

"Bertahanlah, _ambulance_ sedang dalam perjalanan" Ucap Yoon Gi berusaha mengguncang tubuh Ji Min yang semakin bergetar, tangisan pria berkulit pucat itu bertambah deras membentuk anak sungai di pipi tirusnya, kemudian Yoon Gi menenggelamkan wajah di leher Ji Min dan menangis disana sembari berkata lirih penuh ketakutan, "Ji Min.. jangan tinggalkan aku"

Ji Min ikut menangis bersama darah yang keluar terus menerus dari kepalanya, genangan merah itu bahkan sudah membasahi celana Yoon Gi, tapi ia tidak peduli, bahkan orang-orang sudah mengelilingi mereka dengan perasaan iba, namun tak membuat sepasang insan itu mengalihkan atensi sedikitpun.

"Hey, Yoon Gi, jangan menangis lagi-" Ji Min berusaha untuk tetap sadar, seperti perintah Yoon Gi untuk jangan pernah tertidur. Selama ini Ji Min selalu menuruti apapun kata Yoon Gi, karena pasti pria itu akan selalu membawanya pada hal yang baik. Termasuk saat ini, "-Ingin tahu satu rahasia, Y-Yoon" Getaran suara Ji Min memenuhi gendang telinga, membawa Yoon Gi untuk mengangkat kepala dan menatap kekasih manisnya dengan lelehan air mata yang tak pernah berhenti untuk keluar.

Ji Min menarik napas sebentar sebelum menjelaskan semua rahasia yang selama ini ia tutup rapat-rapat dari Yoon Gi, "A-aku tidak bercanda dengan perkataanku waktu itu tentang malaikat yang jatuh cinta dengan manusia, a-aku memang seorang malaikat yang jatuh cinta padamu. A-aku adalah malaikat yang mencintai Min Yoon Gi. Tapi, sekarang a-aku hanyalah _fallen Angel_ yang penuh dosa. Dan aku akan menebus dosaku sebentar lagi" Jelasnya susah payah di depan telinga Yoon Gi yang sedikit menunduk, fraksi suara Ji Min membuat Yoon Gi semakin teriris saat mendengarnya, namun kalimat pemuda itu malah membuat Yoon Gi mematung sebentar. Mencerna dalam keadaan otak yang kalut.

Satu yang Yoon Gi temukan, Ji Min tidak berbohong. Sebab Yoon Gi yakin jika luka dipunggung pria itu adalah bukti bahwa ia bukanlah seorang manusia.

"J-Ji Min !" Yoon Gi kembali tersadar saat Ji Min hampir saja menutup kedua matanya, ia dengan segera mengguncang tubuh ringkih itu.

"M-maafkan aku, Yoon. Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu" Setelah itu netra Ji Min benar-benar tertutup seiring dengan jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak dan kedua lengan yang terkulai di atas aspal yang basah oleh cairan darahnya.

Ji Min benar-benar tidur. Tak pernah bangun lagi. Meninggalkan Yoon Gi yang meraung di tengah jalan sembari berteriak memanggil namanya, berharap jika ia melakukan itu, maka Ji Min akan mendengarnya dan bangun kembali untuk mengatakan 'cinta' seperti biasa.

Namun, Yoon Gi sadar jika hembusan napas itu telah berhenti, yang berarti Ji Min tidak akan pernah berada lagi di sisi nya.

Ji Min pergi, membawa hati Yoon Gi yang sudah ia curi.

Mungkin Ji Min akan kembali ke atas langit sana. Di tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Dan Yoon Gi tetap tinggal di dunia yang fana ini, bersama hatinya yang rusak, bersama cinta sepihak yang masih tertinggal, bersama bayangan tentang Ji Min, dan bersama semua kenangan indah mereka yang entah kenapa sekarang terasa menyakitkan.

Hah, _puzzle_ tentang Ji Min sepertinya sudah tersusun sempurna, membuat Yoon Gi tahu bagaimana kisah cinta mereka pada akhirnya.

.

.

 _Seperti Putri Duyung yang menukar suara untuk kedua kakinya._

 _Seperti Bella Swan yang menukar kehidupan manusianya untuk menjadi vampire._

 _Seperti Katnees Everdeen yang menukar posisinya untuk adiknya._

 _Seperti malaikat yang menukar gelar makhluk sucinya hanya untuk sosok manusia biasa._

 _Dan seperti Park Ji Min yang menukar hidupnya untuk cinta penuh dosa nya, Min Yoon Gi._

.

.

 _Jika kau berpikir semua sudah berakhir, apa itu benar ?_

 _Satu pengorbanan belum tentu menghentikan keserakahan penuh tuntutan._

 _Seringaian lebar berubah menjadi bertambah lebar lagi._

 _Satu malaikat jatuh ke bumi, bertemu manusia yang ia cintai, bertindak bodoh yang tak seharusnya, mempunyai dosa yang tidak bisa terampunkan lagi._

 _Pengorbanan untuk orang yang ia cintai terlalu klasik, tapi memang benar itu yang terjadi._

 _Pergi kembali, ke atas langit sana dengan gelar yang berbeda. Bukan malaikat, bukan makhluk suci._

 _Semua dosa harus ditebus._

 _Hanya karena manusia yang bergelimang dosa, satu orang malaikat menjadi makhluk pendosa._

 _Hanya karena Min Yoon Gi, Park Ji Min menjadi malaikat yang dibutakan karena cinta._

 _._

 _._

"Berita terpanas hari ini, seorang pegawai kantor ditemukan bunuh diri di dalam kamarnya. Orang-orang sekitar berspekulasi bahwa pria bernama Min Yoon Gi itu menjadi gila setelah kekasihnya meninggal karena kecelakaan, kemudian sahabatnya yang bernama Jeon Jung Kook mengatakan bahwa beberapa minggu ini Min Yoon Gi selalu mengurung diri di rumah dan tidak pernah pergi ke kantor lagi. Dan tepat saat jam 4 subuh pagi tadi orang-orang mencium bau busuk dari rumahnya, saat mereka mendobrak pintu rumah tersebut sosok Min Yoon Gi ditemukan gantung diri dengan berbagai macam obat-obatan depresi di sekitar. Mereka mengatakan Yoon Gi gila karena tepat di atas lantai kamar Min Yoon Gi tertulis kalimat ' _Aku akan menemuimu, Pak Ji Min. Malaikat yang rela menjadi pendosa untuk manusia penuh dosa sepertiku. Aku akan mengikutimu hingga ke atas langit sana'._ Itulah berita terpanas saat ini'.

.

.

 _Ah, satu lagi... sepeti Min Yoon Gi yang rela menukar hidupnya untuk mengejar cintanya._

.

.

Jauh di atas langit sana, sang _lucifer_ bersayap hitam pekat tertawa dalam gema istana nya yang luas, seakan ia sedang menonton kejadian hiburan yang begitu lucu. Memang, sangat lucu baginya.

Malaikat yang buta karena cinta dan manusia yang bodoh karena cinta.

Ia tertawa semakin keras.

Tidak hanya satu, ia mendapatkan dua pendosa yang akan menemani kehidupannya yang kelam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fallen Angel-

.

.

.

Langit terlihat cerah pagi ini, seorang pria berkulit pucat berjalan tergesa diantara puluhan pejalan kaki yag sama terburu-burunya. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan dan berakhir dengan mengumpat ketika mendapati waktu yang tinggal 10 menit lagi sebelum ia benar-benar terlambat untuk sampai ke kantor pagi ini.

BRUKK

"Sial" Ia berdesis ketika tubuhnya menerima tekanan energi yang membuatnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke depan untuk mengumpat siapa saja yang baru menabraknya dan ia mendapati sosok pria mungil yang terduduk di atas aspal dengan ringisan sakit.

"Hey, apa kau tak punya mata ?!" Si pria berkulit pucat berteriak penuh kemarahan, berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sangar yang mampu membuat semua orang lebih memilih untuk mundur dibanding melawannya. Namun, ketika sosok mungil itu mendongak, menampakkan wajah imutnya dengan kacamata besar yang melindungi netra berwarna coklat madu yang menyejukkan, kemudian rambut merahnya yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih porselen.

Si pria terdiam kaku, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, sebelah tangan merambat ke belakang untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan tidak gatal tepat saat pria mungil di depannya berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ah, tak apa. Maaf, aku sudah membentakmu" Si pria berkulit pucat yang sebentar lalu terlihat mengerikan kini menjadi baik seperti ibu peri. Ia tiba-tiba keluar dari karakter asli nya tanpa sadar, hanya karena sosok manis di depannya yang kini mengerjapkan kedua mata dengan tingkah menggemaskan.

"Tapi, tadi kau marah sekali. _Mood_ mu berubah dengan cepat ya ?" Si pria manis terlihat bingung, namun bibir tebalnya mengulas senyuman lembut yang membuat jantung pria pucat semakin memaksa untuk melompat keluar.

"Ah, iya. Hmm namaku.. Min Yoon Gi, boleh aku tahu namamu ?" Satu telapak tangan tersodor. Yoon Gi, pria itu sepertinya lupa bahwa ia harus segera ke kantor sebelum pak tua bangka –atasannya- itu mengomelinya seharian penuh. Hanya karena sosok manis itu, lagi-lagi Yoon Gi bertingkah diluar kebiasaannya.

Lengkungan bertambah lebar, mata menyipit membentuk _eye smile_ yang cantik, Yoon Gi yakin jika ia terus menatap sosok manis itu, maka ia aka terserang diabetes yang tidak akan pernah bisa diobati.

Telapak tangan yang lebih mungil menjawab, terasa hangat saat kulit putih mulusnya bergesekkan dengan kulit pucat Yoon Gi, menghantarkan getaran aneh di dalam dada, _euphoria_ mendebarkan yang membuat mereka nyaris melupakan sekitar dan tak peduli meski mereka sama-sama sedang tergesa menuju suatu tempat.

"Aku Park Ji Min, mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan seni musik. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Min Yoon Gi"

.

.

 _Raungan penuh dosa, berganti teriakkan bahagia._

 _Makhluk suci tak pantas untuk sosok manusia biasa yang penuh kekurangan._

 _Manusia dengan manusia. Adalah kodrat yang sudah ditetapkan._

 _._

 _._

 _Puzzle yang sebenarnya.. akhirnya tersusun sempurna._

 _Kisah cinta yang dikira berakhir.. ternyata masih berlanjut._

 _Dalam kehidupan yang berbeda._

 _Namun dalam sosok yang sama._

 _Roda terus berputar, tak selamanya yang benar akan selalu benar, tak selamanya yang salah akan selalu salah._

 _Tak selamanya yang menderita, akan terus menderita._

 _Kebahagiaan akan datang, karena.. hidup itu adil._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End**_


End file.
